1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brush, more particularly to a brush capable of facilitating removal of tangled hair strands from bristles thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a brush that is disclosed in U.S. patent application publication no. 2007/0169293. The brush includes a brush body 1, a handgrip 2 connected to the brush body 1, a bristle unit 3, an operating member 4, and a biasing member 5. The brush body 1 has an upper wall 101, a lower wall 102 movable toward and away from the upper wall 101, and two guiding plates 103 extending from the lower wall 102 and through the upper wall 101 to be exposed from the upper wall 101. The bristle unit 3 is disposed on a bottom side of the upper wall 101 and has a plurality of bristles 301. The lower wall 102 is formed with a plurality of bristle apertures 104 to permit the bristles 301 to pass therethrough so that the bristles 301 are exposed from a combing surface 105 of the lower wall 102. The operating member 4 is connected to two top ends of the two guiding plates 103. The biasing member 5 biases the operating member 4 to pull the lower wall 102 toward the upper wall 101. When the operating member 4 is pressed downwardly, the guiding plates 103 and the lower wall 102 are moved away from the upper wall 101 and slid along the bristles 301, thereby removing tangled hair strands collected among the bristles 310.
However, since all of the lower wall 102, the guiding plates 103, and the operating member 4 are arranged to move in the same direction, the conventional brush has a relatively large height that is hard to minimize.